Kum Haehyun
*Pink |hobbies = Trimming "his" beard, making accessories |likes = Humanity and justice, the chain that is fitted to "his" arm |dislikes = People who do not do their best |magic = Ki |japanese voice = Hideaki Tezuka |game = * Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- * Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 }}Kum Haehyun is a playable character in the Guilty Gear series, who first appeared in Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-. She is the current head of a family of Tuners, who are known to have great knowledge of Ki energy. Because her family does not allow women to hold positions of power, Haehyun controls a robot with the form of an imposing elderly master known as Kum Jonryoku. Design Personality Story Background After Haehyun's predecessor passed on, the Kum family became at odds with more distant branches of the family, all after the inheritance. With no successor to the head of the family, Haehyun's mother worked to protect the reputation of the Kum name, sacrificing her body to do it. Soon after she resolved the conflict with the Kum house, she gave birth to Haehyun before dying and thus she became the current head of the Kum family. Due to her family's strict position against women holding positions of power, Haehyun was forced to control her robot Jonryoku and only a very few people know her true identity. Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' Haehyun is called by Johnny requesting her to meet him and Faust in the Japanese Colony to find a cure for May and the people in the colony. Sadly she is unable to do it due to the excessive amount of ki flow provoked by the Information Flares. After a talk with Jam Kuradoberi, May comes to Haehyun alongside Baiken with a solution. Baiken takes Haehyun to a tree infused with the ki of all of her ancestors during generations. Thanks to the massive amount of ki in the tree, Haehyun has the energy that she needs to stop the Information Flares and thus cure the illness of the Japanese; but for that to happen, the source of this phenomena needs to be stopped and that was Justice. After Sol Badguy succeeds in merging Jack-O' Valentine with Justice, Haehyun is finally able to stop the Information Flares and save the Japanese. Abilites Haehyun has a large knowledge in martial art techniques that can be seen by he control of her humanoid cyborg, Jonryoku. However, her greatest asset is the power of Tuning, a rare bloodline ability passed through generations in the Kum family that allows her to use her ki to read and control the flow of ki in the world. Such an ability allows her to detect and heal irregularities in living beings, as well as to strengthen bodies (as it can be seen in her attacks) and weaken them (as it can be seen in her Instant Kill). Haehyun is able to visualize Ki energy as the strings of musical instruments. She can also create balls of ki called "tuning balls" which she can control at will thanks to her tuning. Musical themes *'The Tuner''' - Guilty Gear Xrd Quotes Using Jonryoku as her mouthpiece, Haehyun has a dignified speech. Interestingly, in her winning quotes she gives a ki reading of all her defeated opponents. Allusions Trivia External links *GGXRD-R2/Kum Haehyun at Dustloop Wiki Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Xrd characters Category:Playable characters Category:Females Category:Heroes